Glass is desirable for numerous properties and applications, including optical clarity and overall visual appearance. For some example applications certain optical properties (e.g., light transmission, reflection and/or absorption) are desired to be optimized. For example, in certain example instances reduction of light reflection from the surface of a glass substrate (e.g., superstrate or any other type of glass substrate) is desirable for storefront windows, display cases, solar cells, picture frames, other types of windows, and so forth.
Solar cells/modules are known in the art. Glass is an integral part of most common commercial photovoltaic modules (e.g., solar cells), including both crystalline and thin film types. A solar cell/module may include, for example, a photoelectric transfer film made up of one or more layers located between a pair of substrates. One or more of the substrates may be of glass. The glass may form a superstrate, protecting underlying device(s) and/or layer(s) for converting solar energy to electricity. Example solar cells are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,510,344, 4,806,436, 6,506,622, 5,977,477, and JP 07-122764, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Substrate(s) in a solar cell/module are sometimes made of glass. Incoming radiation passes through the incident glass substrate of the solar cell before reaching the active layers (e.g., photoelectric transfer film such as a semiconductor) of the solar cell. Radiation that is reflected by the incident glass substrate does not make its way into the active layer(s) of the solar cell thereby resulting in a less efficient solar cell. In other words, it would be desirable to decrease the amount of radiation that is reflected by the incident substrate, thereby increasing the amount of radiation that makes its way to the active layer(s) of the solar cell. In particular, the power output of a solar cell or photovoltaic module is dependant upon the amount of light, or number of photons, within a specific range of the solar spectrum that pass through the incident glass substrate and reach the photovoltaic semiconductor.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there exists a need for an improved AR coating, for solar cells or other applications, to reduce reflection off of glass substrates.